The present invention relates generally to games played by multiple players. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for playing a sequence based guessing game for multiple players.
The object of the game is for players to move a game piece from a starting position to an ending position, with forward and backward moves controlled by the results of turning over one card out of a first group of cards, and several cards out of a second group of cards. The game is turn based and each player begins the game with a game piece at a fixed number of moves away from the winning end position. Players take turns until one player has reached the winning end position.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.